Ugly Betty: Moving on!
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: Betty is now happily with Gio, but Henry is still trying to fight for Betty! Mostly GioxBetty, some HXBXG conflict and DXBXG conflict in later chapters. UPDATED Gio and Henry have a cute fight! Betty is harrassed about her and Gio!
1. Moving on now!

**Author's note: Hello all this is chaosxshion! I am finally back on the writing horse after my long hiatus! I will be re-writing my beloved Xenosaga fics and kingdom hearts fics! But for now this is my first Ugly Betty fic! Yes it is GioxBetty! And there are some UB spoilers inside it! It is somewhat of a love triangle as well. **

**Plot: Betty is finally moving on from Henry and onto Gio. But Henry cannot stop his obsession with Betty and has his best friend spy on Betty ever chance he can. Will Henry go over the edge as Gio and Betty's relationship becomes more defined? (Rated teen for implied scenes in later chapters)**

**On request reviewers, no "HENRY AND BETTY ARE MEANT TO BE!" flames. If you do not like the idea of Gio and Betty together than please do not read! **

**Sorry for making this long but I must thank thebatwiggler! For inspiring me to write for fanfiction . net again!** **THANK YOU! I hope you do enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from ugly betty! On to the story!**

**Moving on**

Mexico's noon sun stood proudly above the humble adobe house. Despite the blistering heat, the effect of adobe made the inside dwellings cool as a crisp spring morning. Richly furnished and well-cared for was the inside of this adobe house. The sweet smell of home cooking drifted in the air. A maid with black curly hair and short bangs hummed to herself as she cleaned. Lips painted rose red, coinciding with the red, thick-rimmed glasses, hiding the chocolate eyes. Yes, the beautiful Betty, dressed in a maroon maid attire, dusting the livingroom, busily. Dashing dramatically out from the swinging white doors, was a slightly taller, ebony haired cook. His hair hanging just above his eyes, Gio the cook with a red apron draped over his torso, and dark brown eyes connecting with hers. Betty's breath stopped short, placing on hand to her chest in surprise. "Betty!" he exclaimed rushing towards her and pushing her onto the pale orange wall.

Betty, gasping over-dramatically, places her hands on the small of his back. "Gio!" panting, she starts to lean her lips towards his, but pulls away quickly. "What if Senior Henry walks in! He will surely get jealous and kill you, Gio, my love!" Gio, grimacing, shook his head with a mocking chuckle. Taking Betty in his arms and pulling her away from the wall in a romantic dip. Gio kisses her fervently, she replies in the same passionate manner. She runs her fingers through his short locks. They finally break after a inhumanly long five minute kiss.

"He and his wife is away in town, besides, I would like to see him try and take you from me!" Gio coaxed, whispering on Betty's lips, her lipstick smeared on his tan lips. "The Law of Love is with us, not him! We will run away to America and start a family, O' Betty!" Swooning helplessly, Betty clasps her lips on Gio's only to have the kiss broken by the bursting of the door. Gio yanks Betty gently up, wiping his mouth on his apron and glancing at the door. Betty yelps girlishly and steps away from Gio.

Standing at the door was none other than Senior Grubstick, nostrils flaring violently. "Betty, how could you!" His eyes welling in tears, noticing her lipstick smeared to her cheeks. Betty pleads with him, holding her hands in desperation. Gio steps in front of her, his biceps bulging for extra effect. The two men face each other, glaring dangerously. Both draw guns, Betty clings onto the mantel and braces herself for the upcoming event to unfold in the final conclusion of her love life. The camera angle zooms out. The sounds of firing pistols blare into the noon air, echoing with the blood-curdling feminine scream.

Betty jerked up in her bed, her chest heaved frantically, as beads of cold sweat dripped down her cheeks. ' Just a dream!' she thought. She glanced at the clock, a prayer that it was close to the time for her to get up anyway, unfortunately it was only two AM. Betty sighed and threw her head back into what she thought was her pillow. However, instead of the comforting cotton texture, her head met the hard surface of her bed-header. She grunted and groaned. She held her head that throbbed vivaciously. It was a now confirmed fact that Betty was officially over Henry now. Henry had become more of a vexation and frustration than a lover. Gio held more favor in her eyes and thoughts now. Betty discovered she was smiling to herself whenever she thought of the ambitious, and aggressive Sandwich artist.

With a quite laugh, Betty recalled the past events that rolled into place the last few days. Gio's stubborn will to not give up the tickets for WICKED Daniel got for her and Gio by a misunderstanding. They did go together and despite the fact she was supposed to be on a date with Henry, she enjoyed her time with Gio better. She was just now ready to admit it. Henry was a good guy, and a gentleman at heart, but he had other things he needed to take care of. And Frankly Betty was sick of putting up with him and his delay of the truth. She stumbled upon the memory of Gio taking her to New jersey. He did so much for her in a few hours than Henry ever did in a few months. After all, encouragement is good but sometimes constructive criticism is better. As a person, the criticisms helps one to mature and as a writer it helps one to improve their skill.

Betty sighed dreamily. She fell back into a deep sleep quickly, only to be pulled from the depths of her subconscious a few hours later by a rather irksome alarm clock. For once in a great while, she was actually somewhat concerned on how she looked. Betty stared in the mirror, looked down at herself . She promptly pushed her thick glasses back up on her nose. "Hilda!" She called from her room. Hilda rushed in with a concerned look on her face. "Hilda, I want to-..."

"Say no more! " Hilda squealed, she clasped Betty by the wrist and yanked her away into the strange world of fashion. Betty came out of the taxi looking almost like a Mode girl. Her hair was pulled back halfway from her face. She wore a classy, black and white polka-dotted shirt, that had ruffles which lined either side of the buttons. A dressy, black skirt, with plum tights under the skirt. To top it off with white buckle shoes. Betty didn't let her sister totally control her. Betty inhaled deeply. She entered the office with low confidence. She greeted Amanda with a metal-filled smile.

Amanda brushed her off, but snapped her head in Betty's direction when she noticed how slimmer Betty looked and almost normal. Amanda then scoffed with the roll of her eyes when Betty came into full view. "Typical!" Amanda snarkly mocked. Amanda went back to her nails, and filed them. Betty rushed to her desk, quickly arranging her assorted items. Daniel, on the phone, passed her casually. He abruptly came to a stop, and gawked until his eyes traveled down to her legs. He chuckled and shook his head. He tossed her an orange folder, he held his hand to the phone and lipped her duty to him. Betty nodded, she took the folder from the basket, while she pushed her glasses up again.

Betty, like usual, paid no heed to anything around her. She felt something warm, soft, yet hard smash right into her. She collapsed backwards with an audible cry, in unison with a slightly deeper groan. Betty looked up to see what poor soul had bumped into her. She became confused when all she saw was a blurred blob of red, black and flesh colors. A familiar chuckle rang into her ears. Her glasses slid on her face from someone else's hands. She placed her hands on top of the mystery person's. When her eyes adjusted to the clear vision, she gave a start. Gio. He was on his behind as well, laughing. "Gio! I am so sorry!"

"Hey, Pumpkin, no need to apologize, I've expected something like that from you by now!" Gio slyly told her. Gio offered his slender hand for her's. She gripped their hands together and let him pull her up. She inhaled his musky axe cologne and cooed inwardly. Betty froze as she thought 'Did he just call me Pumpkin?' Betty dispelled the thought from her mind. "Well, Betty, I was just about to come see you but it seems destiny had something else planed." Gio said, in an attempt to act mysterious by staring into the distance. Betty nodded awkwardly. Gio snorted a laugh, tapped her shoulder playfully. Gio's expression turned puzzled when he glanced over her, and over again. It caused Betty to become uncomfortable.

"Gio?" Betty choked out with a nervous look from her face. Gio shook his head and smugly smirked. He shrugged just to get her flushed and annoyed. It worked. Pools of scarlet became noticeable in her cheeks, she balled her fists and insisted on him to tell her what she was ogling at.

"Nothing, just wondering where my Betty went to." Gio smirked, his white teeth put on display. Betty's blush grew deeper. Betty stuttered, but Gio silenced her with his right index finger. "Say you and me go out for some dinner tonight, my treat!" He suavely, with a cocky tinge, proposed to her. Betty, taken off guard for the third time that day, nodded with shock written across her features. She then shook her head. Gio frowned with knitted eyebrows.

"No, I don't want to be a bother or cost too much." Betty fumbled for her words. Gio sighed and rolled his eyes. He took her shoulders and hushed her.

"Don't you get it Betty!" He exclaimed. He placed one hand to his forehead and stayed silent before he looked up and smiled, "I like you, it's my job as a man to pay for you!" Gio smirked, and tapped her chin. "Eight o'clock sharp, be ready!" He turned on the balls of his feet and was out the door before Betty could even blink. She nodded and day dreamily, went to spill the beans to Christina.

"No way!" A thickly accented voice shouted above the mountains of clothes and shoes. "He really asked you out!" Christina pushed her rebellious blond strands of hair from her fair skinned face. Betty's deep eyes went wide. She hushed the loud Scottish woman. "Sorry, dear, I'm just excited for you, you know how I feel about Henry!" Christina and Betty both rolled their eyes. They continued to talk amongst themselves. Unknown to them was a devious snake, a.k.a., Henry's best friend, eavesdropped on the whole conversation. He smirked devilishly . With a cheer he scurried off into his own section of the Mode offices.

**DUN DUN DUN! Thanks for reading! I'd adore reviews and please do not Flame me if you are a BettyxHenry fan. I have no clue why you would read this if you are hardcore for Henry and Betty. Well it looks like Gio and Betty are headed for some trouble with henry!**

**Stay tuned for the but longer second chapter!**

**-chaosxshion**


	2. The Snitch and the Date

**Author's note: Thank you to my three darling reviewers! This is the second installment of Ugly Betty : Moving On. This might contain brief OOCness, and I deeply apologize for it in advance. ****Words of Warning, I do tend to make mellow-dramatic scenes for comic relief, these scenes can be seen as Henry-bashing, if this is the case I am sorry. I do like Henry, but he is going to be a wanna be gangster/Mafia. **

**Again I request from any new reviews criticism within the professional boundaries. ( example: telling me to add more detail on such and such.) And what you liked of course :)!**

**Disclaimer : Do I really have to? Very well to save me from a lawsuit. I Do Not own anything from Ugly Betty nor Am I selling this for any profit. **

:)! ENJOY!

The Snitch and The Date

Henry just got off the phone with Charlie. He exhaled heavily, to outwardly exhibit his frustration. Kenny leap into the cubical. Kenny's almond shaped eyes shifted suspiciously before he quickly tapped Henry's shoulder. Henry jumped in his chair, he turned in an instant with panic-stained face. "Kenny? What's wrong?" He asked innocently and adjusted his brown glasses. Henry's face went serious after a co-worker left his station. "So what have you got for me, Kenny?" Henry asked, crouching down a bit to hide a wrapped sandwich behind his back as if it were drugs.

Kenny rubbed his hands together and motioned for Henry to move closer to him. Henry obeyed automatically. Both leered around, in result of both boy's forehead colliding. They both whimpered, and shook it off as if nothing happened. "Gio just asked Betty out tonight at 8 pm sharp." Kenny whispered with an topscert-mission- look of his face. Henry made a face. "What?"

"That's all you got, usually when you use the girl's bathroom you at least get juicier details." Henry said, rubbing his eyebrows together and apart. " Is that all the gossip gang had to say today, I find that hard to believe!" Henry scoffed with his sudden alpha male influence attached to his tone and authority in the 'gang' of two. He punched Kenny hard on the arm. "Details! Details!" Henry demanded, then meekly apologized when Kenny yelped and held his arm with a pouty bottom lip and softened eyes that looked like a scolded puppy's eyes.

"I got it from Betty's lips herself! Apparently, it's a surprise to Betty as well!" Kenny chimed as he rubbed his arm.

Henry nodded, seriously, then asked, " What are we gonna do?" Henry gave a sad attempt at a smirk as he tired to look sly as a fox. Henry's eyes shifted to Kenny's.

"Toga Party?" Kenny replied with a joyful tone in his high-pitched voice.

Henry's devious expression turned into a blank gawk at his friend. Henry shook his head with a sigh at the confused Kenny. "No, we are staking out Betty's place and following her and Gio around." He plotted out loud with a disgusted taste in his mouth at the mentioning of Gio's name. He tossed Kenny the roast beef sandwich, then took a swing from his melon and apricot wine cooler, with a determined pose as he swallowed the last bits of liquid in his mouth.

Betty slammed straight into Daniel's glass door. She groaned, peeling herself from the door. The new custodians did a wonderful job on the windows. Daniel, now immune to Betty's clumsiness, waved not even one glance up from his paper work. Betty opened the door with an orange folder, half smashed bagel, and a manilla portfolio. Daniel turned his head towards Betty with a wide smile plastered on his lips. "Hey Betty!" He said sweetly, "Rumor has it you and Sandwich guy have a date tonight?" Betty, with her mouth open in a gape, nodded with a silent shrug. Daniel chuckled lightly, straighten his navy blue jacket, and purple dress shirt. "I talked to Gio, and I made sure you guys got a good restaurant and he gets a bonus plus a raise starting next week." Daniel boasted his power off to her with a smug look in his eyes. He wanted Betty to date, 'she deserved someone,' he thought to himself.

Betty started to ramble how he didn't have to. Daniel loved it when she gave him such praise even though he was such a screw-up in his mind. He leaned back in his black, rolling chair, he crossed his pale hands behind his head and rested his feet one on top of the other upon his messy desk. His dress pants matched his jacket, but today he was without a tie, looking semi-casual. He blew Betty off with his hand, "Betty, really, it's no big deal! The only thing that extra money would have gone to was make up for the models, which we don't need, I'm sure you have seen what they have." Betty sighed in agreement, she bite her lips but jumped with a breath when she remembered the reason for her being here.

"Daniel, I have canceled your Two O'clock so you can help Justin shot some hoops, which by the way thank you for spending time with Justin, I'll get you a new bagel soon-.." She was interrupted by Daniel, who noted that he wished for cream cheese as well with the bagel. Betty nodded with a toothy smile before continuing to list off her duties with one hand. "Here is the cover model's picture portfolio, as well as the fax returns you requested." she finished when Daniel took the orange and manilla folders from her hands. Betty shuffled to the door and froze. She braced herself on the door and glanced over her shoulder at him.

Daniel's nose was back in his work before she thought it would be. She wanted to thank him for the support he gave her in the relationship with Gio. She gave a half smile and told him, "Thanks again, for the Gio date thing!" Betty chirped, and skipped out the door. Daniel stared up after she left and laughed, brushing her off. He was a sweetheart, a Dog, but a sweetheart. Betty's thoughts mulled on the subject of tonight, a real date with Gio . She'd wear her best and curl her hair like she did when Hilda gave her a make over. With a suspire, Betty marched back into Daniel's office, he stood at the window, alertly watchful on the scene down blew on the streets. "Daniel?" Betty squeaked, He waved to acknowledge her, but did not confront her. She stepped boldly forward and asked, "Can I take the rest of the day off since it is lunch and-..." He confirmed her request with a yes. Betty, flabbergasted, didn't say a word while she backed away and left. She left a note on her computer screen. She shoved everything in her vivid colored book bag, barely making it into the elevator with the other lanky, 'beautiful' Mode girls. Betty bite her bottom lip and swayed back and forth in place. Her Fantasy from the subsequent night, had relaid back into her day dream. _In her maid outfit, she opens her eyes to the victor standing in the middle of the livingroom. Gio, tosses his hair back and blows her a kiss. Betty swoons once again as they run to embrace each other once more. Swiping her off her feet, Gio steps over Henry's corpse. Betty 'eeps' at his headlong action, but smiles widely wrapping her hands around his neck. 'Now to America my darling!" Gio cries in a sing-song voice. _"O' Betty, bella diva, Marry me?" Gio proposed, as she's about to answer with a yes, the ding of the elevator woke her. She produced a squeak, only to receive odd looks for the two remaining girls in matching red foral dresses. Blond twins they were, with baby blue eyes and unnaturally prefect complexions.

Embarrassed, Betty covered her face and ran out into the lobby. She hailed about 5 taxis before one took pity on her and opened their yellow doors. She paid them and walked they rest of the way home on cloud nine. Singing off pitch to a few love songs she knew from childhood. She had a nice voice when she didn't pose as tone-deaf. With a hop in her step, she opened the door and kicked it closed behind her. Her father hadn't gotten off of work for another few hours, so she promptly began to sing in her real voice. It was actually a very good voice, she was an alto no doubt.

silence was eerie in her father's house, Hilda was out job visiting Santos in the hospital and Justin was at Mode with Daniel. Betty strode lazily into the bathroom, prepared her hair to be curled. After a few grueling hours of curling and contact wearing, Her father came home. He became panicked when he heard his daughter shout. He dropped his keys with a 'clash', and rushing up stairs with his jacket in his hands. "Betty?" He asked in a slightly accented and fatherly voice. He jerked back a bit with a fearful gasp, when he encountered a green creamed face. Betty snapped her chocolate eyes open and screamed when she spotted her dad right in front of her. Two curlers were still in her hair, the rest of the hair up half up in a loose bun the rest out. "Mi Hija, What are you doing with Hilda's things?" Ignacio asked as he approached his youngest daughter with a loving look.

"Well, I am trying to impress the guy, Gio, who asked me out today, and-..." Betty rambled too fast for her Father to catch. His graying eyebrows frowned together, his labored hands motioned for her to slow her pace. She complied, then relaid her message slower to her father. "Pappi what if I don't impress him?" Betty pouted, she slumped down on the closed toilet lid with a depressed groan that escaped her nearly smothered in cream lips. Ignacio smiled warmly in her general direction.

"Then maybe he isn't the one then, but Mi Hija, just be yourself, if you doesn't love you for it...then he isn't worth you or your time." Ignacio patted her shoulder, then grimaced, cringed his nose, "And Mi Hija, take that stuff off, it smells like melons and apricots!" Betty's nose flared, he was right! Betty agreed silently when she washed her face off. It made her skin clean and clear, but her father was right. Gio was a sweet guy, a bit of a smartass, but a kind-hearted soul. He did also comment on 'where did _**his**_ Betty go.' she never realized until now that he was inquiring about her clothes she wore. She examined her clothes, she was half matched today. Perhaps, Gio did like her for her in the first place. Betty grinned to herself, a tickled feeling gushed in her stomach. The feeling made itself visible in her light tan cheeks.

She gazed into the mirror and quoted herself from a year ago, spicing it up a bit, "You are a confident, sexy, adult woman! You're gonna knock his socks off!" Even though she self-consciously doubted herself, she bored it out of her. She pivoted her head in the digital clock's direction with an anxious look on her face. Only Four PM, about 4 hours past since she got home. Betty wander aimlessly downstairs, shocked when he pocket commenced in a chorus of vocal music. Betty focused on the small letters on her screen, with a devilish smirk, she answered the phone. "Hello?" She stated as if she had not the slightest token on whom it could ever be.

"Betty! Hey Pumpkin it's Gio!" Gio unique voice sang into her ears, he sounded as though he had a huge beam on his lips. "Can I come over earlier? I'd feel bad not meeting your folks!" He asked somewhat politely, with a hint in his voice he was probably going to do it even if she didn't tell him to, however it was a genuine offer. Betty hummed a confirmation, with no harm in a simple meeting. "Great, when can I come over Pumpkin?" Gio's voice sounded relieved and joyful.

She rested her index finger on her chin, she considered the best time. A light sprang off in her head,"Um, how about Six O'clock, my sister and nephew should be home by then!" Betty suggested thoughtfully. Gio gave a semi-cheer and told her he'd be there right on the dime of six. Betty laughed when he hung up, she angled herself towards the kitchen. She inhaled the delicious food, she spotted her father with chopped carrots in his hands. He changed his attire from the time he came inside the house, He was in casual tan pants, and a thin stripped shirt underneath his maroon apron. A wooden spoon in his other hand, he begun to stir. Betty went to him and told him about the rendezvous she and Gio arranged on the phone.

"That's a good quality in a man Betty!" Ignacio announced in tender happiness, he continued, " I am liking him already Betty! When did you say he was coming?" Betty repeated her former statement, with a permeant smile glued on her lips. Ignacio nodded, it wasn't a bad idea or time for them. He beckoned Betty to his side for help. At around five thirty, Hilda and Justin had come home from their respected locations. Betty was ready for her date, in one of her famous make-shift outfits. A red button up dress, with an blue vest and black boots. The buttons fashioned on her dress were medium in size, she fiddled with them nervously. She left her ebony curls in and replaced her contacts with those infamous glasses put in place, hiding the depths of her brown eyes.

As the digits of the clock turned to six o'clock, a knock came to the door. All four members of the family claimed their right to answer the door. Betty vectored over her family in the battle, she answered the door, she had almost tripped right into the body that stood in the doorway. "I didn't see that coming." Gio teased sarcastically, who supported Betty with his hands. Betty snorted dorkishly, then covered her mouth and nose, mortified. Gio grinned deviously, but dislodged something in his throat. It gave off the impression that he refrained from producing another jest. Is thumbs rubbed his bare upper arms affectionately. "You okay?" He questioned, hesitating to release her. She nodded, with a giggle side-stepped for him to walk in. He scanned the surroundings simultaneous with his stride. Betty gawked at him, classic black dress pants were remarkable on him. She noted his butt became pronounced in the form pants, she flushed. Gio pressed his lips together before a humble smile formed on him, he silently affirmed something in his head. He commented on the house, a gracious comment. He buttoned the lose white buttons on his light blue pin stripped shirt. The shirt was long sleeved, but not high enough on his neck to hide the white undershirt.

Ignacio introduced himself and the other family members in the house hold. Gio acted quite differently in the presence of Betty's family. Gio ruffled through Justin's hair and teased him a bit, it made Betty coo in her thoughts. Ignacio was impressed, he invited him to join them in the diningroom. Gio accepted, awaited Betty to enter first. They talked formally for the first engagement, it was only proper. It rolled to eight o'clock, Betty nudged Gio briefly. He apologized and excuse he and Betty. Betty was about to depart from the kitchen, but her father stopped her and lipped, 'Don't let him go!' his light brown eyes were as serious. Betty sighed in relief and took her leave with Gio.

Their destination was a quaint Italian restaurant. Inside the walls were garnished in classic Venice backgrounds, round independent tables covered in bleach white table clothes. Dimmed ceiling lights and candle-lit dinners. Most table were adorned in crisp roses, predominately red. Numerous tables held only two black, metal, cushioned chairs either, side by side, or straight across from one another. Gio rested his hand on the curve of Betty's back, and used the other hand to slick back his coal hair. Betty, wide-eyed in awe, allowed Gio to guide her away and sit in her destined chair. He pulled it out for her, she thanked him, brushed her skirt to her legs before she sat. Gio slide into his own chair, placing the napkin in his lap.

"Wow, it's really nice here." Betty whispered with a lean in towards Gio. Gio laughed, his teeth boasted in the grin. He peered the adjacent area and laughed to himself.

He beckoned Betty to leer closer with his slender, labored fingers. "Don't expect us to share a bowl of spaghetti and kiss that way." He mused, Betty caught the allusion and punched him lightly. "Hey! You started it with those Troll dolls!" he joked with her. Betty laughed, with an attempt to hide her face with her jet-black locks. Gio rolled his equally depth-full coco eyes. Betty's head shot up in unison of Gio cherished her fleshy hands. "Betty, you know I am only kiddin', right? I do love your child-at-heart spirit." Betty's features softened, she told him she knew. Music bursted into the air, entirely ruined the moment. Despite the ruined moment, the glorious music set a new mood in action. Gio and Betty played eye-tag with the menus. Betty won a majority of the rounds. The waiter requested their order. He was tall, slender, dressed in black and white uniform, with medium brown hair tied back into a ponytail. His skin was awfully pale, and his irises held a lovely shade of hazel. Betty ordered her dish, Gio had much of the same dish, then asked for red wine.

"So, Gio..." Betty arose to the opportunity to 'interview' him. "You like Italian food."

He pursed his lips, "Yes, but-..." He gestured a pause, " I do like Japanese food and Mexican food. You see they make their food with passion and love of the art...for that I admire them for the artists they're." Gio's reasoning was deep and zesty. Betty grew to love that about him, his logical, always-prepared, determined side. Whenever he monologued tales, he'd maneuvered his limps around giving an optic show. He smirked and asked her, "Do you cook?" Betty, taken off her watch, pointed to herself. "Well, yeah, you are the only beautiful person with me." surprise took her voice before she could produce a sound. He called her beautiful!

"Y-yeah, I cook, I'm not as experienced as my dad, but I can cook." She replied, puzzled at his countenance. She bit her bottom lip and sucked it in. She wished she could read minds in that period of time. The point of view of Gio made a picturesque scene provided by Betty. He thought her pretty when her hair was down, but gorgeous in it's current half up and curled state. The candle light was captured in her hair, and in her cheeks. He got to see her facial features clearer and in more brilliance.

Gio winked at her, "It looks like I'll be cooking then, knowing your clusminess, I don't want my apartment to burn down." Betty reeled her eyes in a circle, with a gentle twitter. Dinner came to them, it had not affected a bit. A banter went between the two, Betty was either flushed with laughter or embarrassment. She trapped Gio a few times, although he stubbornly denied it. The Band started playing a romantic melody, Gio gazed across the table at her with a silent admiration, suddenly, he clutched her hand and swept her up in a single stroke. Betty submitted to Gio's dominance.

Meanwhile

At a sister restaurant of the one Betty and Gio were engaged in a date, we find our two master-plotters. Henry and Kenny, in all black sweat pants and shirts, peered into the gigantic window. The restaurant inside was similar to the one that Gio and Betty were in. Kenny desperately searched for the pair at all the occupied tables. Henry thumped his forehead against the window, staining it with the sweat from his brow. "Are you _**sure**_ you have the _**right**_ address?" Henry pressed, stressing the prudent words in his sentence. Kenny grinned with pure guilt perspiring from his aura.

"Not exactly!" Kenny murmured, with a plead and wince. Henry started to knock his forehead on glass gently. A crowd had gathered around to observe the duo in their 'investigation'. Kenny noticed, and tapped Henry's shoulder rapidly. Henry swiftly looked over his shoulder and shyly waved. They jumped up on their feet and made a quick break for it. Their plans had failed, but Henry calculated his next move as they power-walked away from an awkward situation.

Gio escorted Betty outside the front of the restaurant. He brushed messy curls from her face tenderly. He brushed the pads of his fingers on her soft cheek. Betty set her hand above his, instinct kicked in, Gio entwined their hands, and Betty completed the gesture by situating their hands in the middle of them. They strolled to his old, white van. He drove her home, prolonged the distance by remission on the scenic route. On the duration of the drive home, Gio slipped a kiss on Betty's hand. Betty liked this other, gentile, sweet, and romantic side that seem to be born from nowhere. Gio ambled to her door with her by his side. Both their stomachs crunched with butterflies. It became cutely awkward when they both leaned in to kiss and separated together. Betty bowed her head when they chuckled, only to have it forced gently up by Gio.

"Uh...I'm not used to being so...nah...I'll just say it." Gio scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Never hide that face from me, You shouldn't be allowed to look down for no one." He sincerely meant every word, he leaned in to kiss her, but pulled back. Betty cupped his cheek in her hand, a rather bold move. She inhaled deeply, she rose on the balls of her feet to capture her lips on his, he was quicker and caught her's first. Betty pressed into the kiss, it was a warm and tickling feeling she got. The moon light haloed them from above, the cars almost ceased noise as respect for their moment. Gio braced her back with both his hands, a slight massage as the kiss pressed into a heated kiss.

Gio was the first to break the kiss. Betty regretfully approved the extinguishing of the flame. "I didn't want to, ya know..." Gio explained himself. Betty understood perfectly, he sighed in relief. With one last hasty kiss on the cheek, Gio bide her a good night. Betty told him she expected to have another date soon. He crossed the left side of his chest and promised her they would date again very soon. Gio drove off with Betty's farewell, she swirled to the door. She peeked at the two faces vigil watch on her. Hilda and Justin gasped inaudibly. Betty didn't care at the moment, she pushed open the door. Hilda whistled to tease Betty.

"Dang Betty I saw that! You shouda went for it! I bet he'd be lie a god!" Hilda snickered, advancing behind Betty and tickling her from the sides. Betty squealed and protested the actions. Hilda teased her until Betty fell fast asleep with dreams spinning in her head.

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry for the lame scenes with Kenny and Henry, I didn't have the same inspiration I did for the Gio and Betty scenes! Forgive the misspellings of anything. I am Dyslexic, and spell check doesn't catch everything! What is Henry Planning for the new couple? Will Betty be teased ruthlessly at work ? Stay tuned for the next update! )!**


	3. How was the Sex?

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews!! This is the third installment of Ugly Betty : Moving On! This chapter will contain semi-sexual comments made my Amanda and Christina, I know most of you don't care, but it's just a fair warning for those who don't like it. I plan to have Daniel becoming more involved as the bagatelle comes to an end. The pairing at the end is undecided. It might stay Gio and Betty with a jealous Daniel or I kill Gio off, as painful as it would be for me to do that, I just cannot see Gio just leaving Betty or Betty just leaving Gio. But idk, I might just give you all a surprise in the end :)!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, bleck. **

**How was the sex?**

"How was the sex?" The blond Scottish woman asked. She placed a pin between her ruby painted lips and focused on Betty with a completely attentive expression. Christina wore a green dress with matching scarf and brown high-heeled boots. Her hair was down for the first time in awhile. Betty slammed her head on the polished, white desk. Betty lifted her head, adjusted her glasses then rested her head in her palm and told Christina they didn't have sex. "O' C'mon! Not even a tongue kiss?" She asked with a depressed look on her face, Christina attempted to run in her high heels, she went to Betty and sat next to her. Christina leaned in while vigilly looking for any bystanders with good ears, "I bet he has a big one!" Betty shushed Christina with shocked eyes, Christina shut up with a small apology.

Betty stared down at her orange and red square tile skirt, with flares at the end seem. Frizzy raven hair in her face, a tingle in her nose worsened when she didn't move her head. "Christina, I have no idea what to do when the time comes for that." Betty nervously whispered, she meekly averted her attention to the taller woman. Christina smiled down on Betty, with a pat on the back, Christina told her is was purely her decision if Gio refused to comply, she had every right to leave him in the dust. Betty clasped her hand on Christina's when Christina gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Thanks..." Betty smiled with her braces.

A light sliver bell ring echoed into the room. Betty nearly jumped ten feet in the air, her smile turned into a bright beam, her face lit up as she dashed towards the sound. Her paced slowed, Gio hailed her with a wave, she grinned from ear to ear and answered him back with a wave. Amanda shifted her blue eyes between the two and smugly sneered. She knew exactly what was going on. She went in line behind Betty to eavesdrop on the newly official couple. Not a word was exchanged for what sandwich Betty wanted. Gio made sure to put more sun-dried tomatoes in the bread, he leaned forward, his lips inches away from her ear. "Diddya have fun last night, Pumpkin?" His breath tickled her ear, she shivered pleasantly whispered back with a yes.

Betty was about to continue but Gio cleared his throat and used his eyes as indicators of Amanda's presence. Betty closed her lips and smiled shyly, she picked up her plate, they nodded to each other. Amanda ordered a plate of Lettice and snapped for him to be quicker about his business, on purpose he took twice as long, to somewhat protect Betty however he could. She scoffed when he 'accidently' put mayo on the lettuce and begun to fold the Lettice. Gio sighed but held his tongue when she snapped at him. He gave in once he found that Betty was away from the general area. Amanda yanked it from his grip, almost wearing the green on her clothes. Amanda ignored the black look Gio aimed at her, she pranced up to Betty with a wicked smile. "So." She started, "How does it taste?"

Betty's face crinkled in confusion, "My sandwich?" Betty's voice raised in pitch for the question.

Amanda rolled her eyes and gave Betty a pitty-glance, "No, Virgin Mary, Sandwich guy's 'friend'?"

Betty almost choked. 'Unbelievable!'Betty screamed in her head. She gawked at Amanda, horrified. Amanda got self-conscious when Betty did this. She started to check herself in Betty's mirror. Amanda began to model in the mirror, her thoughts about how beautiful she was.

"What?" she asked when Betty still gawked at her in total shock.

"We didn't do anything!" Betty growled, then held a hand to her lips. Betty scared herself now-a-days. It would appear Gio had rubbed off on her, drastically. Amanda, also taken back by the out burst, blinked a few times. An idea hit her, she snickered, it was fun to get Betty mad. Amanda started to maliciously tease her about Gio, Amanda circled Betty with a vulture. Betty tired to ignore her, however, Betty's temper cracked little by little. A twitch in Betty's eyes made itself known, Betty wanted to just punch Amanda's face in. Right as Betty's temper couldn't take one more word out of the pink lips of the stuck valley-girl, a shrilled scream pierced everyone's ear drum. Amanda's white skirt was covered in mustard, she was agape.

Gio placed a hand on the left side of his chest, "O' I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Gio faked concern while he tossed her napkins. "The wheels on this chart have become faulty!" Gio explained, a quick wink given to Betty. Betty bit her bottom lip and glanced down innocently. Amanda smacked his forearm and stormed off , screeching during most of the path to the bathroom. Reality hit Betty like a rock flung by a sling-shot. She clutched Gio's arm, dragged him to the copy room. A brunette with her hair in a neat bun, turned to them. The woman was escorted out by Betty. Betty locked the door and confronted Gio.

"Gio, Thank you, but you could get fired!" Betty pleaded in a whispered tone. Gio shook his head, pursed his lips and laughed to himself. Betty whacked his arm, "Stop laughing, I am serious! She'll complain, Gio!" Gio winced at the hit, but chuckled again in spite of it. He called her name over and over, to hush her he rubbed her shoulders with the palms of his tan hands. Gio's hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs rubbed her cheeks bones, it caused Betty to silence herself.

Gio shook his head with a smile, "I love it when you get over-protective and flushed." He told her and peeked her lips with a kiss. "I'd rather get fired, than stand back and watch you get ruthlessly teased out there by those mode girls." Betty's features tendered at his words. "Besides, I am not that dumb, the left wheel really is broken." Gio and Betty heartily laughed, Gio kissed her forehead. They chased each other out, of course composed themselves right after they were revealed. Betty waved to Gio, he nodded politely took his chart and dispatched from the floor. Betty cringed after the chart crashed into a wall.

Gio strode along with the difficult chart to the accountants offices. The ring of the bell brought the various accountants to his shop. He served them their sandwich with prefect food-balance. His head bowed, he concentrated in his art. A finger tapped his shoulder, he shifted only his coco irises up to connect with the tap's owner. Henry adjusted his brown glasses, and coughed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure point-dexter." Gio's sarcastic voice hit Henry. "Could ya wait a minute though, I am kinda busy, doing my job, ya know." Gio gave a cruelly obvious fake smile, shifting to his work. Henry exhaled loudly, but agreed, staying behind Gio. Henry eyed Gio, pinpointed every 'flaw' he saw in Gio. Gio snarled mentally, but mind his manners and smiled to his next customer. Finished, Gio confronted Henry. Henry lead Gio into his standard gray cubical. Henry got a serious countenance, Gio mocked him by folding his arms and mimicking the look back. Henry ignored him and pointed a finger scoldingly at Gio.

"What do you think you are doing?" Henry accused, jerking his finger at Gio. Gio threw his arms above his head imitatively. "Ask Betty out, do you any idea what she likes, how to treat her?" Henry interrogated him, counting his questions on both pallid hands. Gio pressed his lips together and tired not to laugh. Gio was now provoked, how dare Henry try to school him.

"O' and clearly you are the expert in relationships ain't ya?" Gio retorted, he butted Henry's hands to the side to get in Henry's face. "Seeing as, she left you for who is it now...-" Gio gripped his own chin in thought then gasped dramatically, "Oh yeah, Me! Sandwich guy!" Gio beat on his chest with his right fist.

Henry's eyes were closed tight, "Grammar, Grammar! It's 'Aren't you' not 'AIN'T YA!" ain't, ain't a word-..." Henry growled and punched his own thigh, "Ain't is not a word!" It seemed Henry was about to spazz, he grabbed his dark brown hair and let go with heaving breaths. Gio's eyebrow raised, his lips shaped in an 'o' as he breathed out.

"Now, you are trying to school me?" Gio spat back, he snarled and turned away, he felt his injured pride turn into rage. Henry, hauled Gio back by the shoulder. "What's your problem!?" Gio demanded, clenching his fists to regulate his urge to bash Henry's face in. Gio didn't need to get fired, so he attempted to walk away again. Henry jerked him back by the wrist this time. A quick yank of Gio's wrist made Henry release him.

"My problem is you with Betty!" Henry blurted out, "You have no idea how special she is and I have heard the way you treat her!" Henry scowled at him, Gio's expression remain emotionless and unintimidated. "The way you belittled and berated her!" Henry fixed his royal blue tie, embarrassed at his own action. He brushed his hair back to calm himself, "I do, I know so much about her, how to treat her, how to keep her safe, and encourage her."

Gio shook his head and cackled at him, "If you haven't noticed, but she's writing again, she's back on track, why? Because my so called 'belittling and berating.' woke her up to do something and do you want to know something else? She came to me, and told me 'As a writer criticism is necessary for one to grow and nimble their skill, encouragement only goes so far', " Gio schooled Henry right back, the next thing he would say would be a gigantic slap in the face to Henry, " And I do know how to treat her, with respect and honesty, I don't lie to her about a baby...of all the irresponsible things, for _you _to put _your __wants_, above _**your baby's **__**needs**_...and you try to pick a fight with me..." No hint of emotion was in Gio's face, he was just serious and warned Henry, "Get over it."

Henry's stomach knotted, he bowed his head shamefully. Gio took his que and departed from the offices. The co-workers watched Gio as he left in silence, his greatest effort to not ram the default chart into a cubical, they retired to their work right after he left. Henry punched his desk and threw himself down into his black rolling chair. Gio was right, even if Henry never desired to admit it. Henry stared down at his gray dress pants and groaned. Kenny, who over-heard the conversation, said nothing for once, just returned to his desk work.

Meanwhile...

Betty sat patiently in Daniel's office couch, she sunk deep into the light khaki, leather cushion. She was comfortable in her current state, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She fixed her orange sweater a bit out of boredom. Daniel came in almost crashed into the perfectly clear door himself. Upon his stride inside he noted to Betty, "Remind me to give those custodians a basket or something, they do one hell of a job." Daniel used his thumb to point out the obvious about the door that held an imprint of Betty's face on it yesterday. Betty wrote it in her pocket notebook, "Betty, I called you in because of a complaint by Amanda...now, relax, I believe you above her any day, and Gio for that matter, but by the rules I have to ask you what happened...Gio should be on his way up here as well." Betty's stomach got squizzy at the mention of Gio. Daniel grinned towards her reaction to Gio.

In Silence, they waited, until a click of a closed door rang into their ears. Betty's hope rose and heightened to grace her eyes on Gio. Gio came in, he lulled his phalange on her upper back smooched her on the tip of her hairline. Betty kissed his chin to answer back, he sat next to her, wrapped his arm around her. Betty nuzzled the side of her face into his cotton-covered shoulder. Daniel's smile faded for a brief second but quickly regained itself. The couple didn't seem to take heed in the action. Daniel held his position, upright in his chair. "Gio, Betty-..." He nodded to them as he spoke their names, "What exactly happened..."

"Well the chart's left wheel is faulty sir." Gio replied respectfully, Betty baked his statement. Unconvinced, Daniel smirked and looked them straight in the eye to imply he knew that wasn't the entire truth. Gio sighed, "ya, okay, Amanda was picking on Betty so I purposely walked that way, knowing that the wheel would give and the jar of mustard was bound to land on her skirt." Daniel, satisfied with receiving the truth, dismissed them. Both looked at each other, "That's it?"

"What's gonna happen to Gio?" Betty asked selflessly. Daniel pivoted his attention to Betty and winked. Betty had an enlightened moment, she whispered it to Gio. Gio gave Daniel a thumbs up and grateful bow of his head. The day, almost over, passed by fast. Gio honked the horn upon Betty's leave of the building. From a window on one of the stories, Henry watched with a melancholy aura. Betty hoped in the passenger side, without hesitation Gio drove off with Betty. "Are we going somewhere Gio?" Betty pondered out loud for him to answer if he wished. Gio reposed back in his seat, he let one of his arms fal to his side, he stirred with the other.

"Maybe." Gio replied to her, she punched him lightly, he snickered. "Yes, Betty I am taking you somewhere, somewhere special to me." Betty went peaceful when she received the new information. He parked in the parking lot at a New York Park, opened the door for Betty. They took a walk around the park, they kept to the sidewalk path. Trees towered above them, just turned to red, golds, and oranges. Some had fallen to the ground already, decorating the green grass. Their trunks thick, brown and sturdy, they are assumed to be hundreds of years old. Gio pointed his old childhood hideouts to her, she'd be the same way at certain spots.

Gio pleaded Betty to close her eyes, she submitted humbly. He took her hand gently and toured her by voice down a path. Once Betty opened her eyes, her breath was stolen by the scenery. "Gio, it's gorgeous!" Betty marveled at a mother nature's masterpiece. Gio affirmed her notion, he walked along with an all too serious expression on the normally prankster/mirth filled energy. "Gio?" she questioned after concern got the better of her.

Gio peeled his attention away from one enormous oak tree, "I used to hide here when I was young, my sanctuary, I suppose ya could make it." Gio stated with a soft gloss in his eyes and a distant memory smile plastered on his tan lips. Betty cooed, she embraced him from behind, nuzzled her chin and cheek into his lumbar section of the back. He interlaced their fingers, twirled around in her embrace. Instinct commanded Betty to wrap her arm around Gio's neck and kiss him. Gio supported her back, zealously kissing her lips. Betty interrupted the kiss to refill her lungs, their breath was so hot it showed itself in the nippy air. Gio leered into a tilt to claim her lips, he repeated a few more times, each time prolonged.

Betty's hands ventured down to his firm chest, inside his shirt, lining his bare skin. Gio's stomach flipped, it caved in a bit as Betty's fingers caressed the abdomen muscles. Nuzzled into her neck, Gio moaned weakly. He forced them apart. "Gio...what's wrong?" Betty asked, concerned. Gio fixed his shirt back down, he looked at her. "Gio, are you scared?"

"No! Not scared of sex, it's not that..." Gio said he clutched his temples, "I just don't want it to come off as all I want is that..." He reasoned his fear. "I mean, Betty, I don't want to loose you... or come off as a jerk, or sex addict." A burst of hysterical laughter sounded in the empty atmosphere. Gio, disturbed, blankly stared at Betty. Betty slapped her knee and beckoned him over to her. He came to her and asked how she felt.

"O' that's the funniest thing I've ever heard, C'mon I know you!" Betty chimed sweetly, "Besides, whatever gave you the idea that I didn't want to do it?" He embraced her and tucked her head under his chin, a grin on his face. Gio, relieved he didn't appear to be a pervert, kissed the top of her head. Betty embraced him back, a giggle stifled poorly. Betty respected his request to not 'indulge' until a bit later in the relationship. Hand in hand, they amiably walked the Park. "Betty, I love you..." Gio susurrate in Betty's ear.

" I love you too, Gio." Betty whispered.

((The few weeks later))

Betty found it customary to disappear into the copy room to converse with Gio at lunch. Betty grew more comfortable with Gio as each day pasted, she wasn't as shy. Today, Gio sat open legged, Betty sat between his legs. Another innovated custom invented ; to share food. Gio took his bite when Betty offered. He chewed meanwhile Gio's light coax of his finger tips on her shin teased Betty. Disregarded of the last bite left, Betty threw the Sandwich down to it's plate. Gio's coco eyes absorbed themselves into Betty's chocolate shaded eyes, his chin tilted up as a result. Betty fashioned her hair behind her ears, she kneeled in between his legs. Tan hands soothed Betty's back, Gio's hands stroked her back in deliberate steady movement.

the kissed heightened drastically, Gio pressed his lips harder on Betty's. Betty quickened the kiss's rate. They both began to pant slightly, groping faster. Gio on betty's back and Neck, and Betty groping Gio's arms and chest. Gio rose from his leaning position on the wall, bring Betty more towards him. Betty started to get hot from the rising romance, she threw off her orange vest. Her hands slipped under his orange sleeves, rubbing his shoulder blades.

Unfortunately, they forgot to lock the door this time. Who else but Henry Grubstick would walk in on the almost make out scene, just as the tongues started to get some action. Henry dropped his folders, making the couple alarmed. Their heads snapped in his direction, both their cheeks turning a delicate pink. "O' God, Henry!" Betty scowled, releasing herself from Gio's grip, slapping her palms to her face to hide the mortification. Henry stood, flabbergasted, at the scene, wide-eyed. Gio shook his head, rubbing his brown eyes in disbelief. Henry twirled around and quickly left without his papers. Betty growled, taking the paper in her grasp and hurtling it down on a desk just outside the door.

Gio embraced her from behind, his arms on her stomach. He inhaled her hair scent and rocked her a bit to appease her temper. It worked, Betty hummed to herself, and rocked with him. "It's okay Betty, I don't this will slip out." Gio soothed her, rubbing her belly affectionately. Betty grimaced.

"That's not what I was upset about." Betty returned. Gio laughed, kissing her temples slowly and lovingly. Betty couldn't help but pout, she placed her hands over his and stroked his knuckled gently. They stood like that until Betty glanced down at her watch. "O' we gotta go Gio!" she chirped, in a cheerier mood. Gio nodded, they smooched one more time, before Gio placed his apron back on and headed out.

Betty reached her desk, she'd never had paid attention to the note on her computer if it wasn't for the fact Kenny passed by and pointed it out. Betty opened it, "I have a surprise for you tonight, meet me at the Park bridge, signed your secret admirer." Betty's eyebrows nodded together.

**HONOES! Lmao! Hope you enjoyed, not much to note here! Cliffhanger w00t! R&R thank you very much!**


	4. Ironic? Nolame

**Hey guys, forgive the late up date, I got a job and I'm studying for finals, but luckily I have a free weekend now. Pleas review, I need them. And thank you so much to every single one of my reviewers! I really do appreciate them! I do request some inspiration for the next chapter. What do you all want to see? Please tell me! I am keeping the plot but if you guys want a scene, please tell me and I will be more than glad to write it!**

**Look for my two new one shots, both GioxBetty coming soon! Based on eps, Something wicked comes this way and Bananas for Betty! )!**

**Mucho amos!**

**Forgive the very short chapter! I need inspiration!! Sorry and thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own ugly Betty or the charaters!**

**Ironic? No...**

The only objection that disturbed Betty about the note on her desk was, It wasn't Gio's hand writing. She read it and assumed it was Gio being cute. However, she looked closer at the handwriting. Betty was absolutely dumbfounded. Who could it be? She wasn't stupid enough to go unaccompanied, she'd take Gio with her. Daniel was in L.A. for the week, concluding the impossibility of the Admirer being him. Henry. No, it wasn't his hand writing. Amanda! Betty angrily marched down the Mode hallway and stormed to the front desk. She hurtled the note down at Amanda. Amanda squeaked from the sudden thrash out on her. She read the note and tossed it back to Betty, "So, you got a secret Admirer, not my business."

Betty crossed her arms, sternly staring down Amanda, "I know it was you!" Betty snarled. Amanda glanced up with an idiotic expression plastered on her. "Don't act stupid!" Betty hissed acidly.

Amanda scoffed, "Look, I have no idea...besides the handwriting is messy, I don't write like that..."Betty took the note in her grasp and studied the handwriting. For once in her life, Amanda was right, it was too manly. She sighed helplessly. There was no other alterative but to meet the person in the park with Gio hiding near by. Her eyes ripped through the words, attempting to break the code. Everyone had a certain style. Gio's 'a's always had a curve at the end and he's 'e' looked like threes. She could barely understand Daniel's print half the time, he wrote mainly in cursive. Then there was Henry, he'd always put random instant message smiles, and liked to skip lines, along with his curled 'g's.

A tug on her hair caused Betty to hop out of her chair. She smiled when Gio's laugh came into play. "Hey Pumpkin..." Gio eyed the note curiously, "What's that Pumpkin?" Betty shrugged, handing the paper to him. He read it carefully with a frown, he pursed his lips and licked them. Betty glanced up towards him, hoping maybe he had the answer to her enigma. He shook his head, perplexed. "I don't know Pumpkin." He swiftly kissed her rosie cheek and rubbed her shoulders. Betty took the note: Sighing an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe, we should go, see who this is." Betty concluded for Gio. Gio nodded, placing his finger tips under her chin : gliding his fingers up her jaw line. She smiled warmly, looking towards him again with soften eyes; Nevertheless, the smile faded into a small frown. "I just don't know about this Gio..." Gio hushed her, hugging her from behind and whispering encouraging words in her ear.

((that night))

Could a night be anymore eerie. The park was completely empty, a cold wind blew strongly from behind Betty. The breeze caused a horseless merry-go-'round to spin with a haunting creak. Betty yelped in fear, but Gio wrapped his arm over her shoulders to pull her close to him. Betty, scared out of her mind, looked up to the stars. A fog clouded most of the sky, that was New York, naturally. The shadows from the towering trees seemed almost sinister, was Betty simply making this up?

Gio chuckled to ease her terrified being. Gio leaned in to fervently kiss her before whispering he'll be in the bushes and left quickly. Betty gulped so loud she swore it echoed. She bite her lips and looked around panicked: She desperately wanted Gio to be right next to her to comfort and kiss her. She closed her eyes and nervously waited for her secret admirer. Betty jumped nearly ten feet at the sound of creaking twigs underneath a figures' feet. Betty held her breath, the anticipation rose greatly.

Out he came, an inch taller than Betty, slim frame and spiked hair. The light graced the person's face to reveal..."KENNY?" Betty spat. She was completely flabbergasted how could it be Kenny of all people? Betty rolled her eyes, she was about to beckon Gio out but Kenny shhed her quickly, coming up to her. "What?"

"I come representing my homie G, Henry-..."

"Please, don't rap, just get to the point." Betty scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright babe-..." he ignored her hiss, "-...Henry needs you back, he won't leave me alone! Betty this Betty that! Just please do something about this!"

Betty's eyebrow twitched, "You called me all the way out here to tell me this!?" Betty was irate with the wannabe rapper in front of her. She turned on the balls of her feet and left towards Gio. Gio had come from his hiding spot and met her halfway. Betty sighed hopelessly. Kenny shouted pleads to her, but they went unheard and answered by Betty, she was going to have a long day tomorrow and she needed rest.

**Sorry again that it's so short but I need inspiration for what to happen in between now and the ending!**

**-chaosxshion!**


End file.
